Flerte Fatal
by betweenacts
Summary: Era pra ser só um "jogo" de paintball, mas não foi. Como House conheceu Stacy
1. Apresentar Armas

**Título: **Flerte Fatal.  
**Autor: **Nina Webster (eu :D)  
**Beta: **Tang diva.  
**Pares: **House/Wilson, House/Stacy, Wilson/Todas Nós.  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **Do David Shore e... Vocês vão ler.  
**Sumário: **68 - Wilson estava com House quando ele conheceu a Stacy no jogo de paintball. O que ele sentiu?  
**PS.: **Clau, você reservou pra mim? Eu pedi esses dias e to aqui escrevendo e postando já Se quiser deleta.

**Capítulo 1: Apresentar Armas.**

_Lado dos médicos:_  
- Um pouco exagerado tudo isso, não? – falou Wilson pondo a roupa de segurança por cima da sua para que não se machucasse.  
- É bem ÓBVIO que vamos ganhar! Olha aquele time.  
- Thaís, se um deles cuspir tinta você está fora por não sobrar um centímetro limpo no seu corpo. – disse House pondo a máscara. Ana Thaís é uma das médicas da equipe, pondo uma das mãos na cintura encarou House.  
- Você vai ser atingido por fogo amigo!

_Lado dos Advogados:_  
- Ai meus Sais. – Claudia massageava as têmporas.  
- Que foi Clau? – Angie chegou carregando a arma de paintball na mão direita.  
- Que coisa maravilhosa, Gregory House está na outra equipe.  
- Sempre pensei que o amigo das sobrancelhas te interessava mais, mas vai na fé guria! – Claudia lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante.  
- Meninas, vocês estão com medo dos médicos? Eles nunca tiveram uma batalha de verdade na vida deles! – Stacy estava tão certa de si que chegava a assustar os demais.

_Lado dos Médicos:_  
- Alguém pode repetir, por que a gente aceitou isso? – sentou-se.  
- Jimmy, pense comigo. Elas nos convidaram, por que rejeitar? Depois vamos beber todos juntos!  
- Olha, eu não sei por que eu aceitei isso, mas vocês... Combina com vocês se socializarem com qualquer tipo de pessoa, ainda mais como eles, bons para estudo, observá-los engraçado.  
- E é por isso que você veio aqui, para observá-los? House, você deve ter achado alguma das advogadas bonita. – falou Wilson revirando os olhos.

_Lado dos Advogados:_  
- Cara, a gente precisa ganhar. O House nos provocou.  
- Quê?  
- É sério Clau, fica tranqüila, a gente vai ganhar desses caras. E quem afinal é House? – perguntou Stacy.  
- O Grandão de olho azul. – disse Claudia.  
- Não estou vendo. – procurava na outra equipe.  
- Miopia é contagiosa agora? Ali ele! É o mais alto.  
- O que ele falou que atiçou o lado mais competitivo dela?  
- Ele foi... Ele. – respondeu Angie simplesmente.

Tudo aquilo fora tramado pelas amigas, Ana Thaís, Angela digo, Angie e Claudia. Uma simples ida ao paintball com os amigos, isso se Thaís não tivesse convidado seus amigos de trabalho para completar o time dos médicos. James Wilson tudo bem, mas Gregory House apesar de muito charmoso, não agradava o pessoal da outra equipe que já o conhecia.  
Para os advogados ele não passava de dor de cabeça desnecessária. Falta de ética, falta de diplomacia e demais outras qualidades admitidas às pessoas agradáveis. Podia-se rir com ele, até que... Atingisse-lhe pelo fato de ser quem era.  
No dia anterior havia dito que seria fácil ganhar de pessoas que geralmente estão mais fora de forma que médicos.  
Ela tentou se acalmar, nos primeiros segundos, guerra foi declarada, somada a todas as provocações anteriores, era a situação perfeita. Que vença o melhor.

_Lado dos Médicos:_  
- House, você provocou alguma das meninas? – perguntou Wilson de forma quase retórica.  
- Duh!?  
- Monossilábico, sim ele provocou. – Thaís engatilhou a arma de tinta e olhou para os dois e o resto da equipe perto deles. – Preparados?  
- Eu não sei mamãe, devia? – olhou para baixo. – Me Poupe, não estamos no jardim da infância. Não sei por que viemos.  
- Se viemos, vamos tentar... Pelo lado esportivo da coisa... Sei lá. – Wilson pôs a máscara e olhou em dúvida.  
- Só vai sobrar eu nessa equipe. – confirmou House.  
- Fique tranqüilo, se uma delas não te atingir, atinjo eu.

_Lado dos Advogados:_  
- A guerra vai começar... – falou Clau preparando a arma.  
- Eu sinto que ela vai direto no House. – disse Angie para Stacy.  
- Espero que a gente ganhe, perder dos médicos não dá. – e deu uma leve risada.  
- Vamos?

A Batalha vai começar e nenhum deles tem idéia do que irá acontecer.

----Continua no próximo capítulo---


	2. A Batalha

**Capítulo 2: A Batalha.**

Um dos médicos já tinha saído atingido direto no peito por Stacy. Claudia acertara a perna de alguém e Angie... Estava se divertindo consideravelmente.

Thaís aproximava-se do campo inimigo enquanto "acidentalmente" acertava a perna de House com o cano da arma de brinquedo.

- Fora. – disse um dos advogados levantando as mãos. House tinha acertado ele.

- Angie é sério, agora a gente pega ele.

- Clau, ele vai te acertar. Abre o olho guria que isso de vingança num dá certo. – Claudia olhou por cima dos sacos de areia atrás dos quais elas se escondiam e sentiu o "tiro" passar de raspão em sua cabeça. – Mas que essa foi por pouco.

Thaís chegou por trás das duas e apontou a arma.

- Oi meninas.

- Thaís, é covardia. – disse Angie apontando arma pra amiga.

- Os médicos vão ganhar.

Claudia, parou por alguns instantes ainda sentindo o quase tiro de tinta no meio da testa.

- Clau, fala alguma coisa, desenrola logo.

- Thaís, nós queremos tirar o House do jogo. O que acha?

**Médicos 1 x Advogados 1.**

- House, pode desistir nesse jogo? – perguntou Wilson fingindo que apontava para alguém.

- Se você for desertar eu te acerto, fique tranqüilo.

- House, uma das meninas tá desprotegida, você vai pela direita que tem outra perto dela que está desatenta.

- Elas não são suas amigas? – Wilson não entendia, mas sentia que tinha algo mais no que ela estava dizendo.

- São, mas isso é jogo não? – Cuddy olhou para Thaís suspeitando que estava tramando algo.

- Eu vou com você. – disse.

- House, são aquelas advogadas que você cantou quando foram me visitar outro dia. – respondeu prontamente.

- GAH, você é chata mesmo hein? Por que eu te contratei mesmo?

- Insistência, inteligência e impulsividade. – sorriu ao saber que ele ia cair na armadilha.

Enquanto caminhavam, Dr. Sclair foi abatido. Os advogados estavam em vantagem.

- Ela quer mesmo derrubar o House, não é? – falou Cuddy rindo.

- Cuddy eu acho que... Eu estou fora. – Wilson acabara de ser acertado.

- De onde veio isso? – Estava ali Angie de pé apontando a arma para Wilson. – Eu acho que já era pra mim também né? – Angie gargalhou e disparou.

- A gente se vê mais tarde no Bar, Lisa.

Antes de chegar ao outro lado do campo, House acertou um advogado.

**Médicos 2 X Advogados 4.**

Enquanto caminhavam para chegar próximo às meninas, Thaís indicou que estava indo para o outro lado, ele confirmou com a cabeça e disse:

- Whatever.

Thaís aproximou-se de Claudia e piscou, indicando que a preza estava perto dos caçadores.

- Thaís, tchau. – Stacy atingiu ela pelas costas.

- Stacy! Ela estava praticamente do nosso lado. – falou Angie dando um tapa na própria testa fazendo um sonoro "poc".

- Hã? Mas ela é médica, é inimiga! – respondeu frustrada indo atrás do último sobrevivente do time adversário.

- Vejo vocês no bar meninas. – bufou Thaís.

- As meninas vão também? – perguntou Claudia.

- Mas é claro! – deu tchau e saiu do campo.

Stacy procurava House, que procurava alguma forma de distração visual para tudo aquilo fazer algum sentido. Cuddy e Wilson deixavam o campo com certa raiva, e observavam um advogado sentado num canto roendo unhas.

- O que é aquilo? – Cuddy estava atônita.

- Alguém que está fazendo o que eu queria ter feito desde o começo, mas junta você e a Thaís, vocês me dão medo sabia?

- Não é a Thaís ali? – Cuddy cumprimentou. – Mas você não tava junto das advogadas?

- A deficiente mental da Stacy não percebeu isso e me deu um tiro nas costas bem servido.

Na procura inconsciente um pelo outro, Stacy e House se trombaram, ela sorriu, ele parou.

Lisa Cuddy e James Wilson viram a cena de longe, quando a vestimenta preta de House ganhou uma enorme mancha vermelha, no centro do peito.

E eles nem sabiam o quanto isso significava.

- Clau, a gente ganhou! – falou Angie num estado de quase pulo e quase grito.

- Queria eu ter acertado o House se na hora meus óculos não tivessem caído...

- Vamos pro bar, vamos...

---Continua no próximo Capítulo---


	3. Epifania

**Capítulo 3: A Epifania.**

House foi para o bar com o único propósito de conhecer aquela mulher que lhe acertara tirando-o do jogo.

Sentou-se no balcão do bar sendo seguido por Cuddy e Wilson que riam, sabe-se lá do que, até que as advogadas das quais não lhe importava saber o nome, Ana Thaís e mais umas 4 mulheres entraram (se bem que uma delas devia ser um pouco maior que Ana Thaís).

- Não sabia que teria uma reunião da família. Com todo esse tamanho é sua o que, irmã mais nova? – apontando para uma das loiras.

- Nina, prazer. – Olhando-o atravessado, com uma sobrancelha mais alta que a outra inspecionando o ser.

- Olha aqui – falou Hé bufando – Você não conhece esse povo nada de ficar falando, falando como se conhecesse.

- Eu nem abri a boca ainda! – respondeu Tang, ambas mascavam chiclete.

- Nina, vou pedir tequila pra gente. – disse Angie chamando o garçom.

- Daí a gente vai ficar bêbada, subir em cima da mesa e fazer strip! – completou Tang jogando fora o chiclete.

- É um desperdício dar chiclete pra Tang, ela masca dez vezes e joga fora. – Nina estava indignada.

O garçom trouxe as tequilas.

- Quem deixou você beber tequila... Sem Mim, Nina? – Ana Thaís, pegando um dos copos.

- Esposa, calma, deixa esses pras meninas que a gente toma mais que elas ali na nossa mesa. – saiu Andréa mostrando a língua para elas.

- Viu isso? – Hé, pegando a tequila.

Então, Stacy entrou, o olhar de House prendeu na sua imagem e dali não saiu.

- Oi Stacy. – falou Claudia que tentava de certa forma acalmar Thaís e se acalmar pelo paintball.

Ela sentou-se na mesa com as meninas, Wilson e Cuddy estavam numa perto, House aproximou-se.

- Elas são o quê? A maioria tem cara de deficiente mental ou algo do tipo. – House, tomando um gole da bebida.

- Eu sei que uma delas é menor de idade, a outra é professora, uma zootecnista... – Cuddy foi parada no meio de sua explicação por House.

- Pra que diabos serve uma zootecnista?

- Cê come uma carne suculenta graças à minha pessoa. – Hé já com duas doses de tequila na cabeça.

- Hé, não liga pra ele. É problema fisiológico, falta de sexo. – disse Thaís que observava a cena de longe.

- O que será resolvido logo pelo jeito. – apontou Déa para House que provocava Stacy, percebendo que estava dando bandeira, Gregory House olhou para Thaís.

- Vai começar a dar aulas sobre partos agora ou na próxima dose? – piscava fingindo-se de inocente.

- House, você não consegue ser menos desagradável? – Cuddy tomava mojitos, como sempre.

- Vai... Contra o que ele acredita, Lisa. – Wilson estava confuso com tudo aquilo, o amigo parecia de repente, mudado.

---Mesa das meninas.---

- Essa noite acaba com eu dando um tiro nesse cara. – falou Tang bebendo mais um pouco.

- Tudo pra você acaba com um tiro, Tang. – Nina.

- Clau, tu pareces desanimada. Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Angie preocupada.

- Eu vou matar a Stacy. A vingança era minha! – respondeu Claudia com o pulso cerrado pro alto.

- Guria, se tu falasses que era porque a Drika não tava aqui lá vai... Deixa disso, toma uma tequila que tudo melhora. – sorriu Angie.

- Angie, vocês ganharam como? – Tang, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

- Ela ficou distraindo os adversários com a tatuagem de gatinho, Tang. – Nina ria de forma escandalosa parecendo que soluçava.

House observava aquela mesa indignado, olhou para Cuddy e disse:

- É sério, quem abriu as portas do zoológico? Sem trocadilhos é claro. – deu uma piscadinha sarcástica e virou-se novamente para observar aquela vitrine de seres interessantes, quebra-cabeças.

Conforme a noite passava, as meninas ficavam mais bêbadas e começavam a se atirar mais ferozmente encima de James Wilson que Lisa Cuddy tentava salvar em vão.

- Você é amiga da Thaís? – Stacy olhou para ele sem entender. – Não né? Bem, você tem salvação então.

Wilson quase se afogando entre as meninas olhou para House que a sua maneira, cortejava Stacy, foi quando... Tang desmaiou.

- Quanto ela bebeu? – perguntou Déa preocupada e grogue.

- Parei de contar na décima dose meia hora atrás... Eu acho. – falou Claudia contando nos dedos.

- Não oprimi direito, essa. – disse Hé brincando pra distrair a tensão. Enquanto a mesa ao lado nem se preocupava.

- Vamos ter que levar pro hospital né? – Nina olhou para Wilson como salvação sóbria para aquela encrenca.

- Eu estou sem carro, mas posso chamar uma ambulância e vou junto. – falando com as mãos tentando acalmar a histeria.

- Sozinho? NUNCA. Eu e a Déa vamos juntas de ti. – afirmou Angie como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

No final das contas Wilson foi com elas na ambulância e as outras foram no carro de Cuddy que milagrosamente não tinha se embebedado de Mojitos.

As duas falavam, falavam, mas Wilson não conseguia prestar atenção na voz delas, no conteúdo do que diziam. Entrava por um ouvido e imediatamente saia pelo outro.

Ele observou Stacy e House por toda a noite com um aperto forte no peito, sem quase conseguir respirar. Ante de seus olhos via a pessoa que secretamente (talvez nem tanto) tinha seu coração cruzar a linha entre interesse sexual e algo próximo a amor.

Foi um flerte fatal para ambos, no fundo ele via uma crônica do desastre inevitável para os dois, pois um dia House voltaria a ser House (isso se ele deixasse de sê-lo em algum momento) e ela não agüentaria, poucos agüentam, poucos suportam, poucos amam o suficiente para continuar a seu lado apesar de ser quem é.

House caía em uma situação semelhante ao amor sincero sem perceber que só James Evan Wilson poderia suportá-lo verdadeiramente. No balanço da ambulância, na histeria das garotas bêbadas, Wilson sentiu seu coração partir de prefácio ao mundo dos pedaços dos seus sonhos e sentimentos.


End file.
